The Lost Mouse Kids
Meanwhile, Norman, Olivia, Mickey, and Donald were observing Neverland. "Oh, Norman, it's just as I've always dreamed it would be!" Olivia said, and then pointed to a small lagoon on the east side. "Oh look, Mickey. There's Mermaid Lagoon!" "Gee!" Mickey said as he looked northwest. "And the Lenape encampment." Donald noticed Rathoug's ship, saying, "Oh, look! There's József G. Rathoug and the pirates!" Then, a cannonball was shooting at them. "Look out!" Norman called as he hid Olivia, Mickey, and Donald in the clouds and ducked as the cannonball went over them. "Quick, Jenny! Take Olivia and the boys to the island. I'll stay here and draw it's fire." "Okay!" Jenny said, as she took them to Hangman's Tree, where the Lost Mouse Kids lived there. Norman whistled to him and teased him. "Rathoug! Rathoug, you sewer rat! Here!" More cannonballs fired, but Norman dodged them all. Olivia saw that Jenny was going too fast. "Jenny! Not so fast! Please, Jenny!" Olivia called, "We cant keep up with you!" But Jenny was not listening. "Jenny! Wait!" Jenny reached to the island first and entered Hangman's Tree with lots of secret passageways. Five mice and a lizard were sleeping and Jenny tries to wake them up. One of them was a green lizard with green eyes and a long tail, wearing a brown shirt, both a black cap and pair of pants and goes barefoot. His name was Bill the Lizard. The second one was a short and fat mouse with tan fur, brown eyes, curvy, pink ears, brown nose, white bucktooth, both black whiskers and eyebrows, curvy pink ears, wearing an orange shirt, brown pants that are held up by a black leather belt with a gold buckle, brown hat with and orange ribbon around the brim, both a brown vest and pair of shoes. He also smokes a cigar. His name was John Robertson, or Red. The third one was a short mouse with a black body and round rears, making him look like Mickey Mouse, but he wore a red shirt, a pair of blue overalls and a yellow hat with a zig-zag brim, making it look like a crown. His name was Morty Fieldmouse. The fourth one was also a short mouse with a black body and round rears, making him look like Mickey Mouse, but he wore a blue shirt, a pair of red overalls and a yellow hat with a zig-zag brim, making it look like a crown. His name was Ferdie Fieldmouse. The fifth one was a mouse with tan fur, a medium-sized brown nose, rounded ears, a white bucktooth, both black long whiskers and eyebrows, pink ear innards, violet eyes, wearing a gray cap, a purple jacket, an orange shirt with purple stripes, purple pants, and black shoes. His name was Max Henshaw, or Snakes. The sixth and last one was a small tan mouse with a brown nose, iris brown eyes, small whiskers, curvy pink ears, and a white bucktooth. wearing only a light blue v-neck shirt. His name was Timothy Brisby, or Timmy for short. "One chance..." Jenny said, as she pushed a club over. The club hit Bill on the head. "Ouch!" Bill groaned. The club fell into Red's arms. Bill saw this, got cross, and put on his hat. "So." He kicked Red in the rear and he rolled over, almost squishing Morty and Ferdie in the progress. "Hey, what's the big idea?" Ferdie snapped. "Who you pushing?" Morty asked. "You, that's who!" Red said as he pushed them back. Angry at this, Morty and Ferdie attacked Red. Soon, Snakes and Timmy joined in. They all got into a major rumble in the jungle. Jenny pulled Bill's tail. "Wait! I have an order from Norman!" "Huh?" Bill stopped and said, "Orders from Norman? Hold it, boys!" Morty, Ferdie, and Red had just bit each other's leg when it died down. "What's the orders, Jenny?" Snakes asked. "Norman wants you all to get rid of the flying Olivia bird!" Jenny said, wanting to get rid of Olivia. "A flying what?" Red asked. "Olivia bird!" Ferdie said. "Olivia bird!" Morty asked. "That's right and it's flying this way!" Jenny said. "Flying this way?" asked Timmy. "Norman's orders are...what?" asked Red. "We must stop the bird!" Jenny said. "Smash it?" asked Timmy. "Kick it?" Bill asked. "Stomp on it?" Morty asked. "No, like this..." Jenny said and pretended to shoot with a gun. "Oh, shoot it down!" Snakes said. "Yeah, shoot it down!" the mice and lizard agreed. "Great. Come on, I'll show you the way!" Jenny said as the animals grabbed their weapons (crossbow, slingshots, and hammers). "Come on, boys. Let's follow Jenny!" Bill ordered. The mice rushed out from their hiding place and headed to the jungle, following Jenny. They came to a best hiding spot in the mountain and saw Olivia flying by. "There! That's the bird!" Jenny said. "I see it!" Morty said. "Me too!" Ferdie said. "OK, guys. Get ready to fire." Red said. The mice and lizard got out their weapons and waited as they begin to count down. "Ready, aim, FIRE!" They threw their weapons and Olivia almost got hit, but she lost her balance and fell. Jenny came to watch. It looked like it would be the end for Olivia, but Norman flew right on time and grabbed her before she met her doom. "Darn it!" Jenny cried, kicking the dandelion in frustration. "Oh, Norman," Olivia said as she hugged Norman, "you saved my life." Jenny got very furious and flew right through the leaf, burning itself. Donald reached Olivia first. "Are you hurt, Olivia?" Donald asked. "No, Donald." Olivia answered. "Thank heavens, Olivia," Mickey said as he landed next to her. "You might have been killed." Suddenly, Bill, Red, Morty, Ferdie, Snakes, and Timmy are coming at them. Olivia, Mickey, and Donald hid behind Mickey's umbrella. As they were fighting over who got the Olivia bird, Norman blew the whistle and the animals lined up in line and saluted Norman like their leader. "Well, I am certainly proud of you, you guys!" The animals' smiles became gloom. They stood in silence as Norman walked past them like a general. "I bring you a mother to tell you stories." Norman said. "A mother?" Timmy asked, as Olivia looked at them, with a smile on her face. "And you shoot her down!" Norman cried. "Oh..." Red sobbed, "Jenny said it was a bird." "Jenny said what?" Norman asked. "Uh-oh." Jenny gulped. "Well, she told us to shoot her down!" Snakes said. "Jenny... Jenny!" Jenny emerged from the leaf. "What?" Jenny asked, nervously. "Come here. You're charged with high treason, Jenny. Are you guilty or not guilty?" Norman asked. "Well, I'm innocent." Jenny said with a weak smile on her face. "Innocent? Don't you know that you might have killed her?" Norman asked. "Well, that's the plan." Jenny said. "Jenny McBride, I hereby banish you forever!" Norman snapped angrily. "What?! That's not fair!" Jenny cried and flew away to see her friends parents, Troy and Helen. "Please, not forever!" Olivia pleaded. "Well, for a week then." Norman said, "Come on, Olivia. I'll take you to see the island." "Oh, Norman. The mermaids?" Olivia asked. "No, let's go hunting." Red argued. "Tigers?" Snakes asked. "No, bears." Morty and Ferdie said in unison. "Personally, I should prefer to see the aborgines." Mickey said. "And the Lenape mice too." Donald added. "OK, guys, go out and capture a few Lenape mice!" Bill, Snakes, Morty, Ferdie, Red, and Timmy saluted Norman. He then goes over to Mickey. "Mickey, you be the leader." Mickey saluted, "I shall try to be worthy of my post. Forward, march!" Mickey ordered as a general, leading the Lost Mouse Kids into the forest. "Come on, bandicoot." Donald said to his toy and went after them. "Oh, Donald. Do be careful!" Olivia called. "Come on, Olivia," Norman said, holding her hand. "I'll take you to see the mermaids." Norman and Olivia flew off to the mermaid lagoon. Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes